Lemon Basket
by LemonyFreshInc
Summary: A very lemony story that explores the realms of insanity and relationships between people. For mature audiences only meaning 18 people. Sonic & many others feature as two worlds colide.
1. A White Mess

PLEASE NOTE : This started out as a spin off from the author's notes from another fic of Mike's and as a joke. Oh, and he was the one who wrote this chappy so credit goes to him on this one, and frankly, this is your last chance to run from the madness nods So continue at yr own risk XD Enjoy! (( Sonic chars (c)SonicTeam and in no way belong to us. Any other Chars are (c)L.F.I. so dont use without permission! ))

Ok K, I am writing this for you, so you better not get caught with this XD.

Sonic: No no, Get caught, I don't want part of this…  
Me Shut up.

Sonic: Growl…

Knuckles: Come' on Sonic, you know your gonna enjoy it…..

Me: Hey, Save it for the Story!

Amy: Cries I wont get to love sonic if you follow your ideas…

Me: SShhhh, Ill Love you, er, well, Maybe not deeply love, but I guess friendly love is ok… Looks at K I just buried myself didn't I.

K: Nod

Me: Lets Just Continue.

Sonic: NOOOOO, Not Yet.

Me: What Sonic.

Sonic: I just wanna enjoy a few minutes before…. Before…… well…..

Me: Ok, K, Put this paper down and take five, Let sonic connect with his inner self and then we'll get started.

5 minutes later

Chapter 1, A White Mess!

"Damn author putting me in bed with you." Sonic said as he moved away from Knuckles.

"Its not so bad Sonic, if it makes you feel better, Ill sleep between you and Knuckles." Tails said as he moved between them. Knuckles calmly yawned and placed his head on the pillow.

"Man When I see the Author I am really going to hurt him!" Sonic said angrily.

"I don't know Sonic, I think You wearing Amy's cloths looked cute. I wanted to just lay against you." Knuckles said as he tried to calm Sonic. "Besides, He's only looking out for himself."

"Do you really think Sonic Looked Cute, How did I look?" Tails said, quickly turning to Knuckles.

"Just Damn Sexy!" Knuckles said as he places an arm around Tails.

Tails moved closer to knuckles slowly kissing his neck and pressing himself against his red friend. Knuckles slid a hand down Tails' back to his tails. Sonic, Sat on the other side of the bed, not wanting anything to do with the whole "Act" that was happening.

Knuckles moved his hand a little lower and slowly worked his finger around the small hole under Tails' tails.

"mmmmm, oh Knuckles, that feels so….. so nice…." Tails said quietly, resting his head ok Knuckles shoulder. Tails placed his hand on knuckles stomach, and slowly rubbed it.

"Just let yourself go Tails," Knuckles whispered. And with that, Tails reached lower, grabbing Knuckles stiffened cock and slowly rubbing it. Knuckles kissed Tails' forehead and left the fox to himself, other than the finger.

Sonic Couldn't believe Tails was enjoying it. Knuckles reached over with his other hand and grabbed Sonics Shoulder. "Come' on Sonic, Join in."

"No Knuckles, Get the hell away from me….." Sonic said as he pulled away.

"Come on, Sonic its fun! You'll like it just loosen up a little." Tails said lifting his head. Knuckles gently placed a hand on Tails' forehead and laid him back on his shoulder.

Sonic was shocked, "Tails You're a…"

"He is now!" Knuckles interrupted. He pushed his finger a little deeper into the swelling mass of muscle, and tails moaned lightly, still rubbing Knuckles. Sonic just stayed on the other side of the bed, trying to ignore the growing problem between his legs.

Knuckles on the other hand knew what was going on and whispered an idea to Tails. Tails agreed and slowly moved around to Sonic. "Why won't you Join us Sonic?"

Sonic had no reply. He didn't know why he wouldn't join the fun only feet away. Then he felt something slowly tugging on him. Tails had reached around sonic and was slowly rubbing him the same way he was rubbing Knuckles. Sonic wanted to push away, but something stopped him. He let out a small sigh as Tails moved behind him. Knuckled moved around to face Sonic.

"Sonic, I have been meaning to tell you… I love you… and with that, Knuckles lunged at sonic, kissing him. Sonic was shocked, but returned with passion, leaning forward just enough to expose the target that Tails was looking for. In an instant, Tails was rubbing Sonics hole with his hands, just before shoving his large dick into the tight spot. Sonic moaned and leaned farther forward from the surprise that had just entered him, Knuckles pushed back, still kissing him. As knuckles pushed back, Tails thrusted forward, sinking farther into Sonics ass. Sonic let out a harder moan as Tails sank deeper and deeper into him. Tails began moving around into circles, which drove Sonic Crazy. "Wow, Your right tails, this is good… now Knuckles let me suck your dick." Knuckles lifted himself so he was standing over Sonic. Sonic grabbed Knuckles hard throbbing cock and placed his lips around it, slowly sucking on the end. Knuckles placed a hand on the back of Sonics head, adding pressure as it to say 'suck it deeper and harder.' Sonic responded by almost swallowing Knuckles dick, and sucking it so hard that knuckles let out a moan and released pressure. In the meantime, Tails was coming close to eruption. He reached around sonic and pushed himself harder and harder into him. Slowly he felt the white cum making its way to the end of his dick and into Sonics asshole. Sonic felt the warm fluid flow into his ass and sucked harder on Knuckles dick. Knuckles was moaning loudly by now, and was coming close. Real Close. Sonic Released Knuckles and asked him a simple but curious question. "Are you going to give me a taste of your stuff?" Sonic again placed his mouth on Knuckles and continued from where he left off. Before knuckles could respond, Sonic got his answer. The smooth white liquid filled his mouth. Sonic wasn't sure what to do, On one hand he wanted to swallow so he could breath, and on the other, he liked the taste and wanted it as long as possible. Knuckles removed himself and Tails pulled back. Knuckles noticed that Sonic was still in his hardened state and remembered Tails was ready to take some as well. He ordered tails to come around and fuck Sonic until he couldn't move any more. Tails followed remembering how Knuckles finger felt. He wrapped his tails Around Sonics waist and slowly lowered himself onto the long shaft. "Oh. Sonic, its …. Mmm…… so big….." Tails started to move himself around trying to get the feel of Sonics dick. Sonic instantly laid on his back, letting Tails slide freely up and down his dick, But this wasn't enough for Knuckles. He stood up and Laid face on the bed. Sonic and Tails caught on and carefully laid on top of him. Sonic moved his hand to Knuckles asshole and slipped his finger into the hot steamy mass of muscle. Knuckles did the same shoving two fingers to make up for the space that once occupied Tails' dick. All three began to moan as they came closer and closer to climax. Sonic reached his other hand around tails and felt around between his legs finding his cock was still slightly stiff. He started to jerk him as he fucked his ass. The tails seemed to ad to the effect and in no time, Sonic was near climax. "Uhh… Are you guys close?" Sonic said, in hopes of a group cum. Knuckles didn't answer but let out a loud moan instead. Tails was panting but managed a yes between breaths, and together, they all came everywhere. Knuckles was the first. His shot out and all over Tails, who was on top of him. The white goo stuck to his fur, making it feel wet. Then Tails, who squirted all over Knuckles, rubbing it all over and licking some of it that had landed near his face. Finely Sonic, Who came right inside tails' loosened ass. Sonic watched as pulse after pulse pumped into tails. Tails let out a moan as he brought himself all the way against Sonic. But Sonic pushed on, watching as his dick entered and pulled out from Tails. Sonic finely pulled himself from the warm mass that had driven him crazy. Sonic rolled off and laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tails just moved over so he laid on top of both Sonic and Knuckles. The three slowly fell asleep, the white mess still all over each other. When one was slowly stiffening, another would reach over and jerk him until he came, adding to the white mess, and the love that showed itself for the first time ever.

End

Hope you enjoyed K, Remember Don't get caught!

Sonic That's right, I wanna do this Again!

Knuckles Are you sure you'll be able to XD

Me Good night


	2. A New Day, A New Outlook Somewhat

Well Sonic, Yaoi for yuri I guess thoe you'd think I'd be quite a bit ahead of you seeing as how much I've drawn ((Quite a bit))… anyway I suppose I'll take up the other end of this lovely tangent and write the 'other' part… the perversion of the other side.

Sonic: Gasp Don't tell me…

K Yep…Her…

Sonic: Her! And not me! WHAT THE H….wait…

Knux: Forgetting something are we?

Sonic: heh, no… Just a little amazed I guess…

K : There's a lot to be amazed about eyes Knux + Sonic

Knux: Hehe… Come here you! tackles Sonic

Sonic: Eep! ish Tackled

K ; sidesteps around the tumbling mass that's Sonic and Knux and tries to iggy them Anyway… on with the story.

Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Outlook…. Sorta

Amy: God Damn It! How Could I have been so stupid!

Amy threw her keys to the floor not caring where they went right now, she was too angry, too sad, too frustrated to care. Things had been going so well and now it seemed like everything had fallen apart at the seams… she had lately disposed of her dress in favor of jeans + skin-tight t-shirt that showed a bit more skin and was a hell of a lot more comfortable, she even now was donning her new sneakers instead of her old boots… She had done it all for him, and it seemed to have been working. She had felt like a new person the day she decided to stop being so possessive… but maybe that's where she'd gone wrong… she yanked the tie from her hair angrily letting the ponytail of quills fall loosely about her shoulders as she surveyed her small apartment. She had called Rouge and Julie, who seemed to understand, and she had invited them over to talk. They had probably already let themselves in…

Amy: Chucks cell on counter and then calls out "Rouge? Julie?… Hello? Anyone here?…"

Julie: "We're back here!…"

Amy traced the shout back into her bedroom where Julie is sitting on the bed + Rouge is standing near by. They both look up at her as she enters.

Rouge: walks over to Amy "Well, tell us all about it…" she leads her over to the bed next to Julie where they both sit down.

Amy: Sighs "Well, I told you most of it already…"

Yeah, she had told them. It was awful but she recounted the whole sad story again… The attempt to get Sonic's attention gone horribly awry… God the horror of it all. Everything had been going fine. Sonic seemed to actually be coming around till… god why hadn't she thought of it sooner… it seemed a miracle at the time, I mean, Sonic and Knuckles all buddy-buddy, even Tails seemed more spritely… suddenly they were doing everything together and it was like Amy had been thrown to the wayside, like they barely knew each other… And then… And then she went to see Sonic to talk to him. She remembered walking up to his door hearing these muffled noises inside but she figured he just had the TV up too loud, but when she knocked they suddenly stopped, and when Sonic answered the door he was looking very disheveled. But no, that wasn't the worst of it. Just as she was about to ask about his appearance, from the direction of the bedroom she heard someone call to see who was at the door… someone she recognized… then it was followed by another coy call… Oh god, it finely clicked. Knuckles, Tails, and most of all Sonic were…

Amy: … Gay… I just can't believe it… I mean… Sigh Maybe I should've paid more attention to the author's notes. Maybe I would've realized sooner…"

Julie: "Shh… no, I don't think it would've helped much… he seemed really opposed to it…"

Amy: "Yeah… You're right…"

Sonic-Gay… The thought made her skin crawl, not to mention almost want to cry. It just seemed so… Wrong, and yet…. Rouge ran her fingers across her shoulders and down her back causing her to jump.

Amy: "What'd you do that for? You made me jump!"

Rouge: "Huh? Oh, Nothing really" she looks coyly across at Julie, who gets a mischievous grin.

Julie: "You need to relax" she said softly as she moves around behind Amy and started rubbing her shoulders.

Amy: "That feels good… Hey, I'm surprised you're both taking this so well, I thought you guys like Knuckles.?.?" she lookes over to Rouge who smiles knowingly.

Rouge: "Ah well, lets just say we've moved on to better things." She lookes over at Julie who is slowly working her way down Amy's back.

Amy: "Really?… What sort of things?" she asked curiously. Julie laughs slightly as she massages up Amy's sides, working her way under Amys shirt. Suddenly shes high, too high. Her fingers slid across Amy's chest as Julie said "Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that…" Amy Jumped up at the touch pulling away from Julie and Rouge.

Amy: "Why the hell did you do that!" her heart was pounding and she didn't know why. She ought to be furious at Julie for doing such a thing but instead it had felt…good…. And now she realized that her body was aching for that touch but… was that only because she was heart broken over sonic? Rouge stood up and wrapped her arms around amy's shoulders.

Rouge: "SShhhh, Calm down…"

Julie: "It's not like we bite…" looks over at Rouge who smiles toothily "… much." Julie stands up and helps lead Amy back to the bed, Amy who is so confused about everything, lets them. She sits on the edge of the bed, Rouge sits down next to her with Julie hanging around her neck, looking over her shoulder.

Amy: "Oh bloody 'ell.." She falls back on the bed and sighs "Its like everything just got twisted upside-down, you know?" Julie, having released Rouge, now gently lifted Amy up and slid behind her letting Amy's head rest on her. She ran her fingers threw Amy's quills carefully, Almost petting her, but ever so lightly. Amy sighs again. Julie's touch felt good, so gentle…she started to wonder why she wasn't so grossed out by it and yet it felt soo…. Right…. Julie's hands began to wander slowly down further and further, down her quills, down her neck, across her chest.. Julie leaned down and just as she really started to knead Amy's breast, she nibbled delicately on her pink ear…

Amy: "W…wo…waid…..st….sto…." Oh why even try to fight it anymore. It felt too good. She was practically shakeing with desire so why not just go with it?…

Her eyes flickered shut, even as Rouge moved up next to her. They opened once more when she felt rouges hand caress her thigh, but shut once more because she was to drunk with desire to care.

Rouge: "That's right… just relax…" she unzipped Amy's pants and slid them off, undergarments and all. Amy shivered slightly and relaxed again as rouges hand resumed their trek and rouge talked in soothing and sultry tones. Even Amy had to admit there was something deeply seductive about her voice. Rouge bent low and kissed Amy lightly on the stomach even as she moved around to kneel by the edge of the bed. Gently she spread Amy's legs, sliding her hands up them as she moved forward, and then, just as her hands slid up to Amy's waist, she dipped her head…

Amy: "Uhh… god…Rouge.." It was like electricity was dancing up across her skin, it was giving her the chills. She started to quiver as Rouge seemed to deepen each caress with her tounge and Julie applied more pressure after she slipped her hand under her shirt. Suddenly Rouge pulled away as Amy's breathing became more Heavy, making Amy look at her momentarily, but only to close her eyes again as Rouge got 'more comfortable,' leaving Amy to Julie for a minute. Julie stopped as Amy looked up at her. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Julie moved around to sit over Amy who sat up.

Julie: "Amy… All that time you were chasing Sonic… I… I was chasing you… I think I love you…"

Amy: "Julie, I…"

Amy's sentence was cut off as Julie kissed her. The kiss deepened as Amy slid off Julies shorts. Rouge moved behind Amy and slid a couple fingers into the slit between Amy's legs and Amy's hand reached for Julie's. They broke off the kiss as they both momentarily gasped for air. Julie rested her head on Amy's shoulder as she reached down to 'help' Rouge. Deeper, Harder, Faster, They all went, deeper till their muscles were straining as Rouge gasped the question….

Rouge: "Everyone…un….there….?…"

Julie just nodded, panting as Amy Gasped out a breathy yes. Just a little more till suddenly…

Amy: gasps "Holy…shit…" It was like hitting a brick wall, it was so sudden. It was like a wave washing over her and little stars danced across her eyelids as she reached climax. Then Julie, then Rouge… They collapsed into a tangled heap, breathing heavily and energy spent… Amy sighed and pulled Julie a little closer as Rouge wrapped her arms around Amy from behind. As they slowly drifted off into a contented sleep, Amy couldn't help but think to herself.. "Maybe…maybe I judged Sonic a little too harshly….."


	3. Sonics Point Of View

Ha, you got to do this from Amy's POV XD And since I have nobody to pair tails up with Leaving Julie and Rouge as their state cream is about 14 in this fic.

Chapt 3, Sonics POV

Sonic walked up to the door. He felt stupid, so, stupid. But even he knew that deep down; he enjoyed it, enjoyed every minute, every second of it. Still, he felt bad that he didn't have a chance to explain it to Amy. He felt like he broke her heart, like he let her down. Sonic put a closed fist to the door and knocked. He heard a struggle in the Background and Amy appeared at the door….. but She was half undressed and hiding behind the door.

Sonic "Can I come in Amy? I want to tal…." But before he could finish his sentence, Rouge walked out to meet Amy, she was also undressed. "Well…" Sonic said shockingly, "I guess I wasn't the only one.." and with that Sonic turned and walked away.

Sonic returned home where Tails was sitting on the couch. Cream had also come over to play with Tails. Sonic went to his room and sat on his bed. A short time later, Amy stopped in. Tails answered the door, as Sonic seemed to sick to move. Amy walked in, and sat next to Sonic.

Amy "You know sonic, I was surprised when I found out, er… you know. The thing is, I have been chasing you around all this time and you never really noticed. I have been longing for you, but, I guess since your gay, and well, Last night, They, Well I…. Oh its so hard to explain. I just know that it felt good. Better than chasing you around for nothing."

Sonic thought about Amy, Rouge, and Julie, and what may have taken place the night before, and slowly, and erection began to grow.

Amy "I think I am going to stick with Julie and Rouge. I mean we did have a good time last night…"

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and placed it in an unusual spot, on his lap. Amy was shocked and looked at Sonic. "What are you doing?"

Sonic just hushed her, and reached across to place a hand on her stomach. Amy sighed but was still unsure what Sonic was trying to do. Sonic simply kissed her as her hand finely felt his growing passion for her. Sonic let Amy lay back on the bed. Slowly he un buttoned Amy's pants and like the night before, he slid them down. He then placed his head in the warm spot between her legs. He stuck his toung in and lapped the juice from her slit. He then worked his way up to her mouth.

Tails and Cream were playing around in the living room, the events from the past week still in tails' mind. Tails fell on his back and decided to take a rest. But cream had other ideas. She jumped onto him and laid there. Everything was fine until… "Oh tails, don't tell me…." That's right, Tails was ready to go, Still unsure of his sexual interests, he nodded to Cream and continued to lay there, Cream still on top. He closed his eyes, never being this close to a female. But when he opened his eyes up again, he noticed that cream had moved down to his erection. And was slowly licking it. Before long, he was panting and just dieing for some action. He grabbed Cream from under her shoulders and pulled her back up to kiss her. He stuck his toung deep into her mouth as his hands felt around her waist to try and pull off the clothing that was restricting access. Once the restrictions were removed, Cream began to nibble on Tails' ear. This set him off much like fireworks. He took hold of her with his legs and felt around with his hands to find the slit he was so desperate for, and then, it slid in. He pulled Cream down with his legs, sinking his dick deep into her warm muscles. Once he was tight against her body, he rested, taking in the feeling of soft smooth flesh around him. Cream slowly pulled back letting out a soft moan. Tails could feel her muscles constricting around him, and knew at once what had happened. She had already reached her limit. But Cream wasn't done yet. She let herself back down taking in the full length of tails. She didn't want any of it to go to waste. As she continued her momentum got quicker and quicker. Tails could feel the rush as he was getting there, Then Cream nibbled on his ear again, sending him into full climax. He held her from pulling away any more, sending the contents of his balls deep into her. He quickly put his mouth to hers to muffle any moaning he may do, and kissed her ferociously. Cream had relaxed and kissed back, making sure he knew she was there.

Back in Sonics room;

Sonic kissed Amy, rubbing her breasts with his hands. He let his dick hang along her slit, rubbing it around as if to tease her. As he pulled back to tease Amy again, he found himself stuck.

Amy "If you miss one more time Ill throw you over and fuck you myself." This was all he needed to continue his teasing. He pushed forward, making sure his rod slid between the crack of her butt. The next thing he knew, Amy was on top of him and moaning. She slid her hand down, He felt her grab his dick and rub it along her slit.

Amy "This is how you wanted it Sonic, and this is how I want you." And with that she lowered herself quickly onto Sonics penis. He felt her warmth and smooth and… damn… so tight. She almost instantly began to fuck him, kissing him here and there. But before long, Sonic had rolled on top of her and once again took the lead of the show. Amy had no problems, Sonic was reaching the "spots" that she couldn't and so she lifted herself to take in his full length. Sonic felt the growing excitement inside him and all it took was listening to Amy's hard breathing and soft voice to bring him closer.

Amy "Oh… fuck Sonic… ugg. Its so… uh…" Sonic couldn't take it anymore and he knew what would happen if he continued. He pulled out. Amy's juices coated Sonics penis as he began to stroke it. Amy moved herself closer so she could catch his cum as he came. Then Sonic reached his point, letting it out all over Amy, who was trying to get some into her mouth. Sonic gasped for air, but Amy wasn't ready to finish off things just yet. She mumbled something as she took hold of Sonics dick. She put her lips around it and began to suck on it, taking in her juices as she brought it deep into her mouth. She could feel it near the back of her throat each time she took it in. Sonic moaned lightly as he stroked her quills. This went on for about five minutes when sonic had regained his strength. Amy decided she would completely lead this one as she took out some rope. She tied Sonics hands and feet to the bed and was now in complete control. To start things of, she placed her slit right over Sonics face and slowly lowered it until she could feel his toung slipping in and out. She moaned but that wasn't bringing her there yet. So she moved lower, Once again placing Sonics erection onto her slit. She could hear Sonics panting getting harder and harder with each second. Sonic wanted to pull out, but with Amy on top, and the bed below, had nowhere to go. He watched as Amy continued, and he stiffened. Amy knew what was happening and instantly took it all the way in, wanting it to go deeper and deeper. Sonic released his cum and hoped for the best. Amy continued again until she to came again. Slowly she rolled off of Sonic releasing him from his ropes so he could put his hands around her. And together, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
